


Never Easy

by dumdumbrendon



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fans, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumdumbrendon/pseuds/dumdumbrendon
Summary: A collection of sick!fics and hurt/comfort surrounding Sebastian Stan (paired with Anthony Mackie or Chris Evans) Updated April 2nd 2018.





	1. Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a sucker for sick-fics and angst, especially when it comes to the sweet Romanian puppy that is Sebastian. Hope you all enjoy. Find me over at ghostboycaleb on Tumblr!

It starts about two hours into their three hour flight. Anthony is watching 'Deadpool' on his Mac, Sebastian's cheek is pressed against the older mans shoulder, long hair pulled into a messy bun. The Romanian's never been great with flying; it's a metal death trap suspended in the air Anthony!- but today he seems quieter, more uncomfortable. Off in an unsettling way that has Anthony's eyes flitting over to check on his boyfriend every few minutes. The other hasn't moved since the movie was popped in an hour ago, only shutting his grey blue eyes occasionally, as if to fight off tiredness. 

Sebastian's lethargy suddenly takes a turn and he sits up, stretching muscles and yawning shortly before he slumps back against the first-class seat. Anthony notices how he starts to fidget. It starts with his left leg jiggling, and then shifting, hands twining together, fingers twisting and knees clanking off one another. He's about to ask Seb what the _hell_ is up when the brunette stands abruptly, almost like he's avoiding Anthony's question. 

Except. Anthony didn't say that out loud right?

He looks and Sebastian is already halfway down the middle aisle, looking as if he's on a mission. Oh the irony of being in Captain America movies. Mackie decides not to dwell, his boy probably was just thirsty or needed to relieve his bladder. He presses play once again on his laptop and gets immersed back into the comedy. 

He's so into it, he doesn't notice that it's nearly ten minutes before Sebastian is back, slumping back down in his seat, well-defined arms wrapped around his torso. He leans his head back, exhaling a shaky sigh, eyes shutting. Anthony absentmindedly puts a hand on Seb's knee, feeling him relax minutely. 

Sebastian's still for a few minutes before he shifts closer, head leaning back against Anthony's surprisingly comfortable shoulder. He's exhausted, so maybe, really anything would be comfortable at this point. His stomach hurts, aches really, in a way that leaves the feeling of nausea at the surface, makes his body ache in anticipation. Or maybe not. Maybe it just aches in general. His head feels a little off as well, his throat's sore. It's almost as if he can feel the germs in his body multiplying, trying to ravage his body helpless. 

The Romanian doesn't mean to make a noise, but the groan comes out involuntarily as his head twinges again. The sound makes Mackie look down at him, frowning a bit. 

"You okay Basha?" 

Sebastian shrugs, smushing his face a little closer. Anthony wraps an arm around him, letting his other hand drift to his forehead, brushing away a few strands of dark brown hair. He feels slightly alarmed at the warmth that's coming off of Sebastian's cheeks. His boyfriends immune system is like a fortress, he's only seen him sick maybe two or three times in the five years they've been together. 

"Hey, what's wrong baby? Talk to me..." Anthony says quietly, carding his fingers through the younger mans hair. Sebastian shifts a little, closing his eyes. 

"Head hurts, stomach hurts...throat, body...threw up a little bit ago," Sebastian croaks out. It's as if admitting he's sick makes everything worse, like God has decided to play a cruel trick on him. 

Anthony fiddles with his laptop a moment before shutting it, slipping it back in his backpack. He then shifts as much as the small seats will allow, wrapping his arms around Seb as much as he can without it being uncomfortable. He can now see how pale the man is, see the slight flush to his cheeks, the pure exhaustion written on his face. 

Sebastian sleeps for the rest of the flight, occasionally coughing or tossing a bit. Anthony's already formulating a plan to get his boy some soup or something easy on his stomach on the way back to their apartment in the city. He's been anxiously brushing his hand against the others forehead every few minutes. Maybe he's a bit paranoid. But it's for a good reason. 

Sebastian's awake when they touch down on the runway, and the slight turbulence makes his already sensitive stomach flip. He barely makes a noise before Anthony is bringing a small plastic bag under his chin and Sebastian's losing all of what's left in his stomach. It earns a few glares and a few concerned looks, along with a stewardess asking if they need anything. Mackie politely declines and as soon as possible they're off the plane and walking in to the large New York City airport. 

Unusually quiet, Seb walks with his boyfriend, holding his hand. They're are quite a few fans walking around the airport because it doesn't take more than two minutes for them to be approached by several people, young and old. Anthony explains kindly that Sebastian isn't feeling well, that as much as they'd love to chat, they need to get back home. Sebastian looks guilty but doesn't speak a word in fear of vomitting again. 

Of course nothing is ever that easy. Fans start tweeting about how adorable but sad Sebastian looks, taking pictures as they wait for their luggage. He wraps his arms around himself, a shiver ripping through his body. Anthony sits next to him on a bench, rubbing his back as he coughs, flushed cheeks burning. 

"Can't wait to get home," he whispers to Anthony, pressing his face to Anthony's neck. The older man continues to hold him close, trying his hardest to ignore the paparazzi and fans who are all cooing and taking photos. Sebastian coughs again, harsher this time, making him gag slightly. 

Anthony holds him closer and tells him they'll be home soon, and he'll be taken good care of. 


	2. Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb gets sick at a con in Philly. Chris comes to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

Sebastian feels woozy as he takes a seat for the first part of the day. He’s got autographs, then a q&a, then a photo op, then a panel. Then more meet and greets after. He takes a shaky breath in as his handler, Elisabeth, explains to him everything he’ll be doing.

He can do this.

He’d woken up that morning; after a late night of meeting fans and talking, answering questions and hugging hundreds of people, feeling achy and run down, too cold. He’d barely managed to get himself up and to the shower. He shivered the whole time hot water had sprayed over him.

He’s sure he looks awful. He’s pale and there’s dark circles under his eyes. He’s in one of Chris’s sweaters, along with a long sleeve shirt of his own, and his hair is a mess of curls. He opts for tea instead of coffee this morning because, yeah, head exhausted, but he’s also congested and his throat hurts every time he swallows. If he’s going to be talking all day, tea will be the thing that helps him through.  
Elisabeth looks at him worryingly and he feels himself blush. “I’m alright, truly. Just…worn out,” he attempts to calm her, but the attempt is thwarted when he coughs, low and slightly wheezy, into his arm after talking.

“Right…I’ll see if we have Motrin anywhere, and some more tea. You know you can cancel, right?” The blond asks, already looking through her purse.

“No way I’m canceling. That’s the worst thing I could do. People…they pay so much money to meet me, which I think is ridiculous. But they look up to me. No way in hell i’m ruining their day like that.”  
He sniffles and feels his head give a warning throb, which in turn makes Sebastian curl into himself a little more. He wishes Chris were here. Or Mackie, even Scarlett. Someone that would force him to take it easy with himself. But he’s alone, which means he’ll throw himself into this con as hard as he can, and regret it later.

**************

“Sorry, h-hold on,” Seb sniffles and he leans away from the three teen girls, eyes fluttering shut as he tries to contain his sneezes the best he can. He stifles them softly into his sweater and then smiles shyly back at them. Elisabeth hands him a tissue and a cough drop, and then he uses hand sanitizer quickly. His cheeks redden at the round of ‘bless you’s’ he earns but tries to ignore it all, going back to signing things as he sucks on the cherry flavored lozenge. If he had a health meter, he thinks, he’d probably be at 40 percent. Every cough or sneeze drops it by a percent or two. He’s not looking forward to anything after this signing because it means talking extensively.

He continues the signing, coughing and sniffling and apologizing to everyone that has to come in contact with his germs. The Motrin Elisabeth gave him seems to be kicking in because he starts shivering less and he’s able to talk longer without feeling like he’s going to die.

Sebastian’s walking to the q&a panel when his phone rings. He smiles softly when he sees Chris’s name pop up. Tapping the green button, he coughs a little before finally speaking.

“Hey babe, miss you.” He can hear Chris rustling around before he talks, his tone worried and overly concerned.

“Honey, how are you feeling? I keep getting tweets saying for me to come get you, to make sure you’re resting. How sick are you baby?” Chris’s voice is soft by the end and it makes Sebastian wish he was here even more.

“I’m….” Sebastian wants to say fine, but he’s not. He’s not fine. He’s half sure he’s got the flu, with how absolutely shitty he feels. He swallows and tries to breath through his nose.

“I’m sick. Tired. Kinda feverish. Wish you were h-here,” he trails off to cough tiredly into arm, a shiver tearing through his body. Motrin must be wearing off.

“Poor guy. Please take it easy? I know you. I know you’ll push yourself too hard.” Seb winces at how right his boyfriend is.

“Alright, I’ll take it easy.” His last few words are croaky and hoarse, and he starts coughing almost instantly after, a small fit that leaves him breathless. 

“God. Sebastian, sweet boy. You sound so sick…” Chris worries. Seb takes a lozenge from his pocket, unwraps it, and pops it in his mouth. He enters the backstage area for the panel and then rubs his eyes, trying not to get emotional.

“I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later okay?” Seb says, hoping he doesn’t sound as shaky and miserable over the phone as he does in real life. He’s always been more emotional when he’s sick, and at least it’s something he’s aware of.

****************

The first panel goes better than expected. With his tea and cough drops, he’s able to make it through. He sits the whole time and thinks that he might actually be able to make it through the day.  
Once he gets to where he’s taking photos, he lets his head lean back against the white wall while others get the area ready. Elisabeth hands him a small cardboard bowl and a little brown bag. Eyeing it suspiciously, he opens the bowl first and sees chicken soup. Inside the bag is a small baguette and some apple sauce. His favorite thing to eat when he’s sick. Seb casts a slightly confused look to the blond woman but then she smiles a little shyly.

“I worked with Chris a few months back. I texted him to tell him what was going on. He may have recommended the food,” she says a little guiltily. Sebastian feels his eyes prickle and he blinks before smiling at her, all soft and genuine.

“Thank you. I’d hug you but I’m sure you don’t want to catch this. Really Elisabeth. This means a lot,” he admits, unwrapping the plastic spoon from the wrapper. He takes a few bites of the soup, amazed at how comforting it’s able to be. He pulls out his phone and takes a quick photo of the food in front of him and sends it to Chris, along with two heart emojis, and then, at the last second, an eggplant emoji.

He works on attempting to eat as much as he feels he can, because he knows not eating isn’t good. Chris sends back some hearts and then a winky face, which makes Seb laugh and then cough.  
Sebastian’s told he has three minutes before people arrive, so he takes another bite and then downs his applesauce, sniffling and rubbing his eyes once he’s done. God. He just wants to lie down. His mind flashes back to when he’d had to cancel a con appearance because of filming conflicts. He remembers how angry everyone had been, all the messages that he’d received. Swallowing back a low groan, Seb takes a breath and readies himself for the long hour ahead. 

A line forms and soon, people are sent in. Sebastian throws himself into the momentum and happy atmosphere, smiling widely. He hugs everyone, hoping he’s not spreading whatever shit he’s come down with. The first few people he tries hard not to touch them too much, tries to stifle his coughing and not breathe directly on them. He also doesn’t want anyone pointing out how sick he is. Even thinking about that scenario makes Seb want to sink into the ground. 

He does everything people ask. He holds a bunch of women, strikes poses with guys flexing, recreates some BuckyNat photos (his favorite so far). He lifts kids up, spins them around and laughs the whole time. 

The hour is coming to an end and the last few people start trickling in. Seb’s in the middle of enthusiastically greeting the two women when he feels a chill rip through his body. His whole frame trembles as he tries to ignore his body telling him to slow it down. 

“Jessica and Amy. Nice names. Did you guys have an i-idea in, in mind?” Seb clears his throat against a tickle that flares up, but it’s like the action makes the tickle in his throat disappear and relocates it to his sinuses. He sniffles as the women talk and he’s trying to keep up with their words but it’s not working. 

“Uhm, ex’HH’! Excuse me f-for a sehh-second,” Seb turns around and buries his face into the crook of his arm, his face pressed against Chris’s warm sweater. 

Seb launches into a coughing fit as soon as the sneezes stop, and both the women look concerned as Sebastian tries to stop. Elisabeth is by his side in seconds with new tea, some tissues and cough drops. The coughs are deeper than earlier, sound more sick and wet, and he finally, finally manages to get himself under control after downing half of his tea and taking a cough drop. He feels ice and dread spread through his body as he turns around and Amy and Jessica both look so worried. 

“Are you alright Sebastian? You sound so sick..” The taller murmurs, which makes Seb feel suddenly too hot all over. 

“I’m fine, I’m so sorry. That was so unprofessional of me,” he manages out, shaking his head, but the other girl, with purple hair, looks genuinely offended at his words. 

“You’re kidding right? You’re sick. You can’t help it. You should be resting, not at a con,” she says, making Seb feel even more self conscious and uncomfortable. 

“It’s nothing. I understand if you’d rather not take a photo…” Seb tries to not freak out externally. They disagree and once the photo is finished and they’ve walked out, Seb slumps into a chair in the corner and presses the heel of his hands into his eyes. 

He coughs tiredly and lets Elisabeth press a small palm to his forehead. She makes a disgruntled noise and rummages her purse to find what he assumes is more medicine. Seb trembles as he sips his tea until she hands him three small white pills. 

“It should help with the fever. You really should be lying down,” she frowns, and Seb feels bad for worrying her. 

“I will Be soon, I swear.” 

They make their way to the large room that his last panel is in. He sees so many people and his stomach flips ominously. Now is not the time. He takes a few breaths and then walks out with the host, waving and smiling. He can do this. It’s an hour. Then he has another hour of meet and greets and then he can sleep. It’s fine. It’s decidedly not fine when, ten minutes into their panel, Sebastian’s stomach still won’t calm down. It’s flipping and sloshing and he can feel his heart beat in the upper middle of his abdomen. He shifts to listen to the host better and then all of the sudden everything is too hot. He must pale because the host quits talking and Seb is scrambling up from his chair, all but jogging backstage. His eyes scan the dark room until he finds a trash can in the corner and he stumbles over, barely managing to get his chin over the edge before half digested soup and applesauce are coming back up, along with a fair amount of tea. 

For all the times Sebastian has vomited, this is definitely not bad, food wise. He gags a few more times until he’s spilled all the contents of his day back into the plastic bin. He moves away and realizes two con workers, the host and Elisabeth are all there. Elisabeth hands him a paper towel that’s slightly damp, and he gratefully wipes his mouth. Sebastian can feel himself shaking as he’s guided to sit down and swish water around his mouth. 

“Alright big guy. I’m taking you back to your hotel. Enough is enough. All the fans are worried about you,” she says in a tone that reminds Sebastian of his Mama. He nods, not daring to open his mouth. He doesn’t think he’d protest even if he hadn’t thrown up. He feels to absolutely bone tired and achy to want to continue. 

**************

“Honey, okay, that’s it. I got you. Just take it slow…” 

Sebastian leans into Chris and his comforting words as they make their way into their small apartment. He’d canceled the rest of the con after he’d thrown up, and Chris had driven down to Philly, where he’d been taken back to the hotel, and had picked him up. Seb had thought Chris was a hallucination at first, but Chris had assured him he wasn’t, that he was just a scared boyfriend who needed to pick up his poor sick guy. 

The drive back had been mostly Seb coughing and sleeping, mostly Chris worrying and holding his hand as he drove the 2 hours back to their place. He’d not minded driving to Philly at 10pm- it meant taking care of his Sebastian sooner. They walk into their place at 2:17 am. Seb is ashen and flushed, he looks ready to pass out. He’s sleepy and Chris’s heart clenches at the fact he’d not been there to help. Sebastian pads to their bedroom and, with Chris’s help, gets into sweatpants and one of his guys old tees before snuggling into their warm blankets. 

Chris showers and comes out to Sebastian asleep, face smushed into Chris’s pillow. He knows there’s no way they won’t both be down for the count in a few days, but until then, Chris vows to take care of Seb and snuggle with him as much as possible.


End file.
